The heart of the tiger
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Oliver Davis is searching for his twin brother with the help of his best friend and shape shifter and bodyguard Koujo Lin. Lin is facing broblems of his own. Mai is a shape shifter too and she has found Gene but he doesn't remember anything... If Lin doesn't find a mate he will die from the pain... Will our favourite ghost hunter find his brother? Please R&R. Adult themes. Lin/Mai.
1. Prologue

_**It has been a long time since I have written a ghost hunt fic. So I am writing one.**_

_**This is a Lin/Mai fanfic.**_

_**What if Gene was rescued just before he drowned? He was rescued by a creature.**_

_**That creature is Mai but she is not human. She is a shape shifter, a Bengal tiger.**_

_**Koujo Lin is a shape shifter as well. A beautiful- I mean handsome orange tiger, a Siberian tiger. (More will be revealed about Lin later in the story)**_

_**How with these two Meet?**_

_**Here is chapter 1.**_

_**Please read than review...**_

* * *

**Prologue **

The big cat saw him getting hit by the car by the lake She jumped up to her feet and left her dinner near the lake. But she stopped when she saw a woman throw the body over the river and then drive off. The tiger jumped in to the lake and pulled the body out.

The cat shook herself dry and then started to shake even hard and soon and soon a teenage girl stood in the place where the tiger was. Her name is Mai Taniyama, an eighteen year old girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Mai is a shape shifter she can change in to a beautiful Bengal tiger

Mai leaned down and placed her ear over the man's heart, listening for a heart beat. It was there but it was faint. She than opened his mouth and cleaned the inside of his mouth, then did CPR. Mai thought that she was glad that her school wouldn't let the seniors graduate unless they completed CPR training. Mai than turned the man on his side and he spat out the water that he swallowed from the lake.

She shifted back in to her tiger form and dragged him to her hut, where she could call for help. She called the local police who knew her well, and they sent out some officers out to look for the car. The police knew that Mai was adopted by a doctor so they didn't call an ambulance.

Mai's adopted mother is Ayako Matsuzaki a local doctor, her family owns the hospital nearby. Ayako examined him and thanked the lord that he wasn't seriously hurt. "You saved him just in time, Mai." Ayako smiled at the tiger. "He has a broken leg and three cracked ribs. But I might have to take him in to the hospital to test him for internal bleeding and brain damage. You stay here and stay out of trouble."

Mai watched Ayako place the man in her van and then come back to the house and lock the doors so Mai couldn't go outside. Ayako has very good reason to lock Mai in the cabin because Mai was attacked by hunters one day and then attacked by a Grizzly the next.

Ayako made sure that Mai was secured in the cabin and then made sure that the man was secured in the van on the stretcher and then she was off to the hospital. She called the hospital just before she left the cabin and told them that she was on the way and to get the equipment ready for when she gets there.

He is in the clear. And he is in a light coma. He has no brain damage and no internal bleeding. He just needs to wake up and after a few days in observation he can be released from the hospital. The question is will he wake up?

_**London.**_

Oliver woke up screaming, clutching his ribs and head. He could feel Gene slipping away from him. _Gene, are you alright?_ He thought to Gene but he didn't get a reply. _Gene answer me!_ Oliver screamed but he still didn't get a response.

Oliver managed to get out of bed and went in to his parent's room, "mum, dad, I think something has happened to Gene. I can feel it." He said. His parents bolted up from the bed and got changed. "I'm going to Japan and look for him." Oliver announced.

Martin saw the determined look on his face and sighed. "I will call Lin. He will act as your bodyguard." He said as he picked up the phone and rang Lin. Lin came right over after he packed some cloths and his laptop.

And as soon as Martin gave Oliver and Lin the travel papers they needed they were off. "Okay, what happened to trigger all this?" Lin asked as soon as they were on the plane. "I had a nightmare about Gene getting hit by a car and being thrown in to a lake. I felt his pain, Lin, I have to go and find him."

Eugene and Oliver Davis are identical twins. They have PK. Hey are mediums. They have been adopted by Luella and Martin Davis who owns a psychic research centre in London. Eugene, nicked named Gene went to Japan to search for some one who might have psychic powers.

Oliver Davis is the Dr. Oliver Davis or Professor Oliver Davis, Noll is what his family calls him, whatever you want to call him he is a world famous ghost hunter, he has written books on psychic abilities and the paranormal. Noll (Oliver) and Gene have a psychic connection and they can communicate by thought and feel each other's pain just as Noll experienced.

"Where in Japan is he, did you see?" Lin asked. Oliver shook his head "no". "We need to find an apartment to rent, because we don't know how long we will be here. I arranged with father to open up a research centre here in Tokyo, I will change my name to Kazuya Shibuya. We will find my brother and take him home." Oliver is a genius. He has been home school until he entered college at the age of thirteen. And he became famous in just four yeas.

They landed in Tokyo and booked in to a hotel and searched for an apartment with two bedrooms. They found one above an office. "Lin, this is perfect. We can live in the apartment above and open the office below."

_**With Mai...**_

It has been three weeks since she saw the man getting hit by a car and being thrown in to the lake. He has been released and in the care of Ayako. He doesn't remember who he is or his family. But he and Mai became good friends. He has nightmares at night time so Mai would sleep in her tiger form right near his door, protecting him.

And sleeping in her tiger form was a huge mistake...

_**Lin's POV**_

It hurts... The need to find a mate is unbearable. The pain runs from his chest to the tip of his toes. Pain meds do help for a while but I can't take them all the time. I was sleeping when the pain struck me with no warning, I roared in pain, causing Noll to burst in to the room. "That pain again." He didn't need to ask why I roared in pain. "Thank god that the walls are sound prove." I growled. Noll grunted in agreement sat down in the chair in my room and stayed with me the whole night. I could never find a friend like him.

"I don't think that the neighbours will like the idea of a man who can shift in to a tiger." Naru whispered as he opened his book.

It was in the middle of the night and the pain still was still there. I opened my eyes and saw Naru holding a glass of water and two pain pills. I gratefully took them and swallowed them with the water. "I think you might need to find a mate before it gets worse." Noll said as he sat back down and went back to the map he had on my desk. He was right as always. I need to find a mate as soon as possible. The good thing about finding a mate, as soon as shape shifters first see their mate they will feel... Well I don't know how they feel because I never experienced the feeling. But I remember what my father said to me once that it felt magical and the relief that the pain has gone. It was kind of love at first sight...

It has been nearly a month and there was still no sign of Gene. The hopes of finding him alive are slim...

I prayed that someone rescued him and that he is alright...

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Please review and let me know.**


	2. 1) Found

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**And thank you all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.**_

_**And a special thanks to **__**Iloveanimex for reading this story when you normally read Naru/Mai fics. There will be a Naru and Mai moment but just not a**_

_**The first chapter was a Prologue **_

_**Please read and review**_

_**Most importantly enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lin's POV**_

"Lin, we have a case, get the van ready for tomorrow. We leave early tomorrow morning." Noll called out. I stood up and went to get the equipment in to the van. "Noll, how long is this trip?" I asked him as he gave me the cords. "Four hours. You drive for two hours and then I will drive for the other two hours." Noll replied.

Once the van was packed we went home to pack and rest so we will be ready the next morning. I was glad to be home because the pain was beyond painful. I was in bed when the pain hit me with full force. I changed in to my tiger form and it brought a little relief, but not much.

Though, the next morning I was stuck in my tiger form. I trotted in to the kitchen and Noll sighed when he saw me. "Stuck." He said and I nodded. Noll picked up my bag and his and we went out to the van. Luckily no one was awake at this time of the morning.

Noll got in to the driver's seat after he opened the back doors so I could jump in the back. I placed my huge paw on his hand as an apology. Noll nodded and started the van. We stopped after two hours, Noll brought something to eat and coffee.

We were driving along a bridge when Noll suddenly stopped causing me to slam hard in to the van door. I growled in pain. _God Noll, I'm already in pain._ I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Lin." Noll said when he opened the back doors and when I jumped out he was leaning over the railing. I nudged him. "Lin, this is the lake. This is the spot." He said. I stood up on my back paws and looked at the water.

I could feel Gene...

_**With Gene...**_

"_Gene, are you there?"_ I sprung up in bed when I heard a voice in my head, but I don't remember it. _"Who are you?"_ I replied. "_Thank god you're alive." _The voice said. _"Who are you?" _I asked again but the connection was cut off. I shook my head and got up, had a shower and got dressed than went down stairs and in to the kitchen where Ayako was cooking breakfast. "Morning." I whispered. Ayako turned around and smiled, "morning, are you hungry?" She asked. "Not at the moment, thank you." I looked around for Mai. "She's outside. She is stuck in her tiger form." Ayako explained. "You mean she can't change in to her human form?" I asked and Ayako nodded. I sat down at the table just as Ayako placed a mug of hot tea down in front of me.

"I heard a voice in my head. The voice sounded familiar, but I can't remember who owns the voice." I whispered. Ayako sat down with a mug and asked, "What did the voice say?" "It called me Gene. And then when I asked who it was the voice said, "Thank god, you're alive." I asked again who it was but the connection was broken off." I explained.

"So you name is Gene." Ayako sounded happy for me. I said the name over and over in my head and it sounded right. "But it could be a nick name."

Just then Mai came rushing in. "Mai, is everything alright?" I asked and then there was a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" Ayako asked as she went in to the kitchen to save the breakfast. I got up and answered the door and what I saw was a complete shock.

My body double stood in front of me, who seemed just as shocked as I was. "Gene?" He finally spoke. That voice... I frowned in thought. "Were you the one in my head?" I asked and he nodded. "Come in." I better let him in. I led him in to the lounge room and Ayako came in with a tray with three cups of tea. But she nearly dropped the tray when she saw my body double.

"Hello..." She managed get out. She placed the tray on the table and sat down. "Gene, there is something I need to tell you..." My double sounded unsure about something. "Go on" I nodded my head. "My name is..." The man paused and looked at Ayako who got the message and left to find Mai.

"My name is Oliver Davis. I am your identical twin brother. And your name is Eugene Davis." He paused to take a sip...

"You have been missing for nearly over two months... Your parents are Martin and Luella Davis. You live in London, England. We have been looking for you for a long time..."

"We?" I asked. "Our childhood friend and bodyguard Koujo Lin. Do these names ring a bell?" I shook my head after thinking deeply. "Everyone calls you Gene for short and people call me Noll..."

I shook my head again. "Is this childhood friend here?" I asked. 'Noll' nodded. "Wait here. Don't freak out or run..." He left and came back with a tiger. He was bigger than Mai...

_**Lin...**_

I couldn't believe it. There he was. We stopped at this cabin to ask for directions and Noll came back to the van to tell me that Gene answered the door. And now Gene was here staring at me. "Gene, this is Koujo Lin, just call him Lin. Lin is a-" Gene held up his hand and left the room and came back down with a woman. "This is Ayako Matsuzaki. She is a doctor and has been looking after me... Ayako, where is Mai?" Gene asked the woman. Gene turned to me and Noll and explained who this Mai is...

"She won't come down. I think that she can smell him." The woman pointed her head at me. Noll stood up. "Where is she?" He asked. Ayako looked up at him with uncertainty than said, "last bedroom on the left." She said.

Noll went up the stairs.

_**Oliver...**_

I knocked on the door and I heard a sniff and then a raw. It sounded like a Bengal tiger. I tried the door handle, the door was unlocked. I went in and saw a Bengal tiger squatting on the bed and she was growling and hissing, baring her teeth at me.

"It's okay... You don't scare me. My friend is also a shifter; he can shift in to a Siberian tiger. You can probably smell him down stairs and on me.

I just want to thank you for saving my brother and calling the police. If it hadn't been for you and your mother, my brother would be dead and the woman who hit him would have never been caught..."

The Bengal tiger stopped growling and laid down on the bed and started to chuff. Tigers chuff in greeting.

"Can you change back so we can talk properly?" I asked as I sat in the desk chair. Mai, the Bengal tiger, shook her head. "You stuck as well?" I asked her and she nodded. "Will you come down stairs and meet my friend. I promise he won't hurt you..."

Mai stood up and followed me down the stairs. I admit she is a beautiful cat. And she might be a good mate for Lin and the pain will go away...

_**Lin...**_

I nearly gasped when she came down. She is beautiful...

_**Thank you all the reviews.**_

_**I will update as quickly I can, I promise.**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming.**_

_**And I'm deeply sorry if the chapter was boring.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	3. 2) Remebering

_**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews wanting more chapters. **_

_**Here is a pit of info on tigers: Tigers chuff in greeting and zoo keepers chuff to keep their tigers calm.**_

_**And please accept my apologies; I was going to post this chapter two days ago but things kept on popping up. And I had a cold and I didn't feel like doing anything.**_

_**Here is chapter 2**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_** Chapter 2**_

_**Lin...**_

The little Bengal tiger named Mai leaned against Gene's legs and stared at me in fear. Gene ran his fingers threw her fur and she started to purr. She was starting to relax. Her eyes were closing and I was about to stand up and go and introduce myself but she suddenly opened her eyes and growled at me, her teeth showing and her ears were back. "Stay away." The growl said. I sat back down with a sigh.

I'd admit that the growl was scary. Even Noll jumped. I chuffed a hello to Ayako and she smiled and ran her hand over my head and I purred. At the corner of my eye I saw Mai watching me with interest. Ayako went back in to the kitchen and Mai followed her. I followed them to let Noll and Gene talk.

I tried to go over to Mai but she hissed at me. "Don't worry; she isn't use to other shifters. She is scared. Give her time..." Ayako said.

That's easy for her to say...

_**Gene...**_

"I understand that you might not want to go back to London." Noll said and I nodded. "But I want to meet- I mean see mum and dad but I can't go back..." I said. Noll nodded and leaned forward. "I will call them tonight and tell them that I found you and that you don't remember anything or anyone. Then I'll tell them that I want to spend time with you and after a few days..." I nodded at the idea.

Noll and Lin left an hour later. Noll told me everything about myself and himself, our parents and Lin and what he is. When he walked out the door I saw that he was in pain. I don't remember Lin but I have this feeling of not wanting to see him in pain...

_**Mai...**_

I was curious about that big Siberian tiger named Lin. But the memories of my previous mate came back making realise that men, besides Gene are trouble and they will hurt me...

Gene's brother Noll, and Lin came back the next morning for breakfast because Gene and Ayako invited them. I sat next to Ayako and leaned in to her for protection. After about an hour or so Noll and Lin stood up. "We have to go back to work. Mum and dad will be here in two weeks time. They want to see you but they know you need some time..." Noll said to Gene who nodded. "We better get back to work." Noll said to Lin. "What do you do?" Gene asked. "What we do. Come and I'll show you." Noll answered. Gene went to get his coat and left with a goodbye.

I was a bit curious as well and I looked at Ayako in question and she nodded and then I ran after them. I gave a little roar, telling them to wait.

_**Lin...**_

I saw her running towards us, asking us to wait. I stopped in front of Noll and Gene so they had to stop. Mai stopped at another car that I assume it belongs to Matsuzaki-san. I sighed and walked on. "Give her time." Gene whispered, patting my head. Noll opened the back door for me and I hoped in and Gene followed me.

I gave him a confused look and waited for him to explain because earlier he looked like he had something to tell me. When we were on the road Gene said, "Mai had a boyfriend before and he abused her, he hit her and raped her. He not only psychically abused her, he verbally abused her. Telling her that no one loved her and that she was ugly and a monster…"

That explained everything. "It took me weeks to earn her trust… So give her time. Show her that you mean her no harm, same goes for you too Noll." That sounded like the Gene we know.

Now I know to approach Mai without frightening her or make her want to tear me to pieces…

_**Mai…**_

Ayako parked behind the van and got out I followed her in to a cabin. In the lounge room there was a shelf with monitors. Noll explained what everything is. "Come, I'll tell you more." Noll said to Gene I followed them with Lin behind me.

That night Gene wanted to stay with Noll and I wanted to stay with Gene. I was asleep with my head on Gene's lap. I was exhausted; I have tried to change back in to my human form over and over. But it only made me tired.

I was dozing off when Noll, Gene and Lin were talking in whispers. "Have you tried to change as well, Lin?" Noll asked. Lin growled in reply. "Yes." The growl said. "Do you feel attracted to her?" Gene asked. And I tried not to flatten my ears. I didn't hear Lin respond. "Remember that she has been abused before, so it might take some time to get use to you and to trust you. Just show her that you are nothing like her ex-boyfriend. That SOB." Gene banged his fist on the table hard, and it made a loud noise, making me jump. I cried out in fear as I looked up at him.

_**Lin...**_

Gene banged his fist hard against the table, making Mai jump and cry out and stare a Gene as to ask, "What did I do?" I wanted to comfort her but since she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. Gene wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled in to her neck. I wanted to be the nuzzling her...

"You haven't done anything wrong." Gene whispered. Mai licked his cheek and purred. I wanted her to lick me and purr for me.

Wait, what am I thinking? I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts of Mai out my head.

_**Noll...**_

I watched Gene and Mai. They seem close. "Gene, would you stay and help me, since Lin can't?" I asked. "Sure. Is it just you and Lin working?" Gene asked. "No, there are four more people. They should be here any minute..." Just as I said the last part I heard Takigawa-san's car pull up. And I noticed that Mai's head popped up at the sound of the car and she flattened her ears.

Takigawa-san, Hara-san, Brown-san and Osamu-san, and... "Madoka?" I said in pure shock. My teacher walked in to the base. Her attention wasn't on me, it was on Gene. I walked quickly over to her before she could do anything. "Remember, he doesn't remember anything. One day at a time." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and slowly walked around the sofa that Gene and Mai were sitting on to look at Gene in the eyes.

"Gene..." She whispered, Gene lifted his head. Gene frowned in thought... Then he whispered, "Madoka?" He remembers her and that is a good sign. Mai got off his lap and Gene stood up and hugged Madoka. "You remember me?" Madoka asked and Gene nodded.

After they separated Gene went to Lin and knelt down. "In your human form your fringe covers your right eye and you are our guardian..." Lin nodded and then Gene stood up. "Last night I had a dream about everyone and everything came back even the accident..."

Gene turned to me and then we were hugging. I have my brother back.

_**Lin...**_

After Noll and Gene separated Gene went back over to Mai and wrapped his arms around her neck. "You saved my life, you tried to help me remember my family and friend and what I do." Mai licked his cheek.

Gene sat down and went straight to business. "I have found the girl I was looking for when I got hit by a car..." He said and that made me sit up with interest and Naru sat down next to me.

"Who is she?" Madoka asked. "Mai." Gene simply said. I turned to Mai who was looking at Matsuzaki-san who looked back at her. Noll noticed the look and said. "What powers does Mai have?" Matsuzaki-san sat down with a sigh.

"Mai has ESP so far as I know." Mai roared angrily at her for telling us. "Mai, they might be able to help you." Matsuzaki-san said.

Madoka must've had realised that Mai was a tiger because she gasped in shock and said, "She is a tiger like Lin?" Gene shook his head. "Mai is a Bengal tiger, not a Siberian tiger like Lin. But they are called shape shifters or werecats, whichever you prefer."

Madoka went over to Mai slowly and Mai chuffed in greeting. "That's strange. It normally takes people weeks, maybe even months to get Mai's trust." Gene said.

"Madoka has an affect on people. You can't help but to like her" Noll said in a bored tone. "Everyone, get to work." He added.

I noticed that Mai had taken her attention off of Madoka and now was looking at Takigawa-san's retreating back. She jumped of the couch and followed him. I heard the Monk say, "hello, I'm Houshou Takigawa. Want to help me?" I heard a huff that said, "yes."

Gene had the look of amazement on his face, so did Ayako. "Takigawa is like a big teddy bear." Madoka explained.

After an hour Takigawa-san came back to the base with results of the temperatures of each room. And Mai came back with the extra cords in her mouth. She dropped them at Noll's feet. "You want to help too?" Noll asked and Mai nodded her head. Noll looked at me for a second and then back to Mai and nodded. "I would like to help as well." Matsuzaki-san said.

"Ayako is a priestess and a Miko." Gene vouched for her. "Very well. Mai-may I call you by your first name?" Noll asked and Mai nodded. "Mai, you are with Lin. Don't worry, he won't bite...Unless you want him too."

It took me a minute to realise what Noll is planning. He is deliberately putting Mai with me. Mai shook her head. "If you two work together you might figure out how to change back in to your human form." Gene said. Mai looked at him and then at me.

I sat there, praying that she will agree. And she did. She walked slowly over to me. I chuffed in greeting. When this is case is over I'll have to remember to thank Noll.

When she sat next to me the pain faded. She is my mate...

The only problem is that she is scared of men...

_**I'm so sorry for not updating. And I'm so sorry if the chapter was boring...**_

_**Anyway in the next chapter Luella and Martin come to Japan to see Gene.**_

_**And will Lin be able to get Mai to trust him?**_

_**You'll find out soon.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing and putting me and this story as a favourite.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. 3) Naru is short for Narcissist

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Lin...**_

At least she isn't growling at me anymore... But she does go stiff whenever I sit next to her. She lets the other men touch her but she still stiffens as if she is waiting for a slap or something.

We-or I should say Noll and Gene solved it. A child ghost was looking for his family and attacking the owners and their family. The boy moved on when Brown-san blessed the house. The boy's family were catholic from America and moved to Japan.

We went back to the office just in time. Noll and Gene's parents were coming to see Gene. On the morning Gene arrived an hour earlier with Mai behind him. "She came here to give me support." Gene explained as Mai laid down at Gene's feet.

It was more like she was acting like his bodyguard. I shook my head at Gene. "What?" Gene asked. "She is protecting you." Noll said. Gene looked down at Mai and Mai lifted her head to look at him in a kitten kind of way. I'd admit it was cute.

"I'll be okay, Mai, I'm just seeing my parents. They won't hurt me. Why don't you go in to Lin's office and talk to Lin." Gene said but Mai dug her claws in to the carpet and grunted. "Try and move me." The grunt said. I laughed inside. Then the door opened and Noll and Gene's parents came in and Gene ran over to them and hugged his mother for the first time in months.

"Oh my baby." Luella cried on his shoulder. Gene managed to get out of his mother's arms and in to his father's.

_**Mai...**_

I watched the family reunion. I wanted to cry out in happeness. If I was a wolf I would have howled. I turned to look at Noll who watched the scene with a sight grin on his face. Man, he really is a narcissist. I'm going to call him Naru from now on.

When he showed us what cameras were for and what the other equipment was for and Ayako kept on asking this and that and I would turn my head in confusion when he explained and he would call me dumb or stupid. Ayako yelled at him, asking him if he really thought that he was smarter than everybody else and he simply replied yes. That is why I am calling him Naru.

Anyway, back to the present, I made myself small as possible so Mr and Mrs Davis wouldn't notice me. They were sitting on the lounge talking to Gene while I hid behind the lounge they were sitting on. Just as they were about to go their hotel since they had come straight here from the airport, Gene said, "before you go, you must meet the girl who rescued me. Where is she..?"

Damn... So close. Sighing I came out of my hiding spot and sat down at Gene's feet. Mrs Davis gasped in shock. Naru explained everything. But I had the feeling he didn't tell them everything. Those feelings were confirmed because Lin sighed in relief.

Mr Davis knelt down and held out his hand and I put my paw in his hand in a shake. "We can't thank you enough for saving Gene." He said. I chuffed.

Later I went back to the cabin with Ayako and Gene went back to Naru's house. I went up to my room and closed my eyes.

_**Lin...**_

The next day I woke up and I was on the couch with a blanket covering me. I yawned and ran my hand through my hair. Wait... I brought my hand to my face and it wasn't a paw, it was a human hand. I Looked down and I saw a human body. I was human again. "Good morning." A voice said cheerfully. I knew it was Gene because Noll wasn't that cheerful in the morning. "Morning Gene." It felt good to be human again.

I checked to see if my cat was still there and he was. He was sleeping.

I wonder if Mai changed back...

_**Mai...**_

I couldn't believe it... I was human again. I felt my cat still inside me. She was asleep, purring. I ran down stairs to see Ayako in the kitchen and I hugged her from behind. "Ayako." I whispered. Ayako turned and hugged me back. "You're back in your human form." She said in excitement. I am so happy that I am back.

"Breakfast is ready, have a seat."

"I want to see Gene." I said after breakfast. Ayako nodded. "Lets go to the office." She said. We finished eating and then we got ready and we were heading towards the office. When we got there we entered the office and Gene looked up from his laptop with a smile. "Welcome to SPR-" "Gene, it's me, Mai." I interrupted him. Gene's eyes widened in surprise. "Mai, you were able to change back?" "Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him and before I knew it I was being swung around in the air.

When Gene placed me back on to my feet he called out. "Noll, Lin, Mai is here and she is in her human form." Noll came out a minute later with his arms full of things. Then another door opened to reveal a tall man.

We stared at each other, I ignored Naru who sat down next to me and put thing he had on to the table. I continued to stare at the man who must be Lin. And he stared back. "Mai." Naru called out but I didn't hear him then he nudged me to gain my attention. I snarled at him. My cat was a wake. She could sense Lin's cat. She was ready for a mate. Well she might be but I'm not...

I turned my attention to Naru. "What Naru?" I asked. I was annoyed that he took my attention away from Lin.

"What did you call me?" Naru asked. "Naru: short for Narcissist. You became Naru when you showed us how the equipment works, and from what Gene told me about you." I replied, making Gene and Lin chuckle.

"Whatever. Okay, I want to test you."

My attention was back to Lin. And he was still staring at me, and he grinned at me. I grinned back then went on with the tests.

After I completed the tests Naru confirmed what I already know. "You have ESP and PK and possibly other abilities." He said. "I all ready know that. My mother told me before she died. My mother had ESP and my father had PK." I said in a bored tone.

"Lin will help you. Won't you Lin?" Naru faced Lin who nodded eagerly. "Don't appear too eager, Lin." Gene laughed and Lin blushed.

"Mai, do you know how to make tea?" Naru asked. "I'm not stupid Naru." I snapped. "Gene says that you make good tea..." I sighed when I realised what he was getting at. "Lin-san, would you like some tea?" I asked. "Please." He replied and then went back to his office.

Naru showed me the kitchen and watched me make the tea. When I made it I handed him a mug and he took a sip. "Hmm, not bad." He grunted and went back to his office. I knocked on Lin's door and when I heard a come in I entered the room.

He looked up and waited for me to make the first move. All older cats wait for the younger cats make the first greeting. I placed the hot mug on the table and said "Hello." I said. "Hello." He replied. "We can begin training tomorrow morning if you like." Lin said after a minute of silence.

I nodded my head, "my house?" I asked. "You will be more comfortable there." Lin agreed. "See you later." I said.

_**Lin...**_

I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay. But if she stayed I wouldn't get my work done and Noll wouldn't be happy. Plus I'll be seeing her tomorrow. I went in to my office and went in to Naru's office... that name suits him. "Naru-" "Not you too." He growled. "Me too what?" I asked.

"Gene is calling me that as well." Naru grunted. "The nickname goes with your personality." I said. Naru grunted. "What is it Lin?"

"I'll be with Mai tomorrow morning to being her training at her house, she will be more comfortable there." I said and Naru nodded.

I went back to my office and I let the smile that was threatening to come the whole time I was in Naru's office.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

_**I'm sorry if it was too short and to boring.**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. 4) Creepy Feeling

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I have been stuck on what to write.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Lin...**_

It felt good to be in my human form again. I even missed driving. But the pain of being apart from my mate is unbearable. Thank goodness I am seeing her today. Naru arranged for me to help her control her PK. But Mai and I both now that she know how to control her abilities. Her ESP and her tiger helps her control it.

The thing with us shifters is that if our human counter parts die we will change in to our tiger forms and live as a tiger. Call it a second chance of life. But we might not remember about our human selves or our friends or families. It is rare for shifters to remember but it does happen. There are other times we shift in to our tiger forms when we die and don't come back to life, our tiger dies with the human. Shifters are rare themselves.

We can't tell anyone about shifting because there are mad people out there. And they might want to do experience on us and lock us u. Or they might run away screaming.

Anyway, I pulled up in to the drive way of Mai's cabin and I didn't see car. I knocked on the door and Mai answered it. She smiled and let me in. "Do you know that I don't need any help with controlling my abilities, don't you?" Mai said as she sat down on the long sofa. I sat down next to her and replied, "Yes, I am here because of our tigers. It hurts to be apart from you." I had to admit it.

"It hurts me to." Mai admitted. I smiled and took her hand and pressed held it up to my lips and kissed it than I held to my chest. "I'd ask you to move in with me, but I think you'd be more comfortable here... But you are still underage. And I'm Noll and Gene's guardian and they can't be alone because they are underage."

"There is a cabin for sale next door. A minute walk from this one..." Mai whispered as she placed her other hand on my chest. I couldn't stop the big grin on my face. "I'll talk to Naru. I think he will agree because he would want to be close to Gene." I said as I leaned in so our faces were inches apart. Mai smiled and leaned forward so our lips were touching...

Later we went back to the office and when Naru saw her he said, "Tea." That boy really needs to get some manners. "Naru, Mai doesn't work for you." I growled. "Hmm" was all I got from him."

"Its okay, Lin." Mai whispered and went in to the kitchen. As she walked past I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and went in to the kitchen. I went up to Naru's office and just entered the room with out bothering to knock. "Noll, you need to learn some manners." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"You are the one who entered my office without knocking..." He said without looking from some papers. The nickname really suits him. "I mean just before... You didn't ask Mai if it was alright if she could make the tea. Naru, she doesn't work for you."

"What do you want Lin?" Naru asked, avoiding the conversation. "It hurts when I am away from Mai. I can't bare to apart from her..." Noll placed his papers down and looked at me. I sat down in a chair.

"There is a cabin for sale right next to Mai's cabin..." I suggested. "You would be right next to Mai and I would be right next to Gene..." Naru tapped his chin with his pen in thought. "Put an offer on the cabin." He said after a minute. "Are you sure because the apartment we live in now is closer to the office..."

"Mai's house is only half an hour from here. And I can't stand to see my best friend in pain..."

Before I could say anything I could smell Mai's scent outside the door. I got up and opened it. "There is something you should know about the cabin..."

"Yes?" Naru asked. Mai placed to mugs of tea on his desk and sat down. "The old lady who use to live there was murdered in that cabin. And whenever people entered the cabin things would float in the air for a minute and then it would fly towards them. And then they would be pushed out of the cabin. I went in there and the same thing happened. Just as I pushed out I saw her in a mirror as I went past. I never really met her but I saw her a few times going in and coming out." Mai explained.

"Lin, get the keys to the van. Tell who ever is trying to sell the house I will double any officer on the cabin." Naru ordered. I picked up his phone dialled.

"Tokyo sales agency, my name is Mako, how can I help you?" A sweet happy voice answered. "I'm calling about the cabin near the lake, I was wondering if you were the one trying to sell it..." I said.

"I am." Mako replied. "My boss is willing to put an offer on the cabin..." I said.

"May I ask what your company is?" Mako asked. "We are ghost hunters, to explain it easily." I explained. "My ma- my girlfriend lives next door and explained what happened to the people you showed around the cabin."

"How about a deal?" "Hang on, let me put it on speaker so my boss can hear." I pressed the speaker button. "Okay, go on." I said. "If you can get rid of what ever is in there than the cabin is yours. The old lady had no family. How about that?"

Naru thought for a minute and then said, "deal." "Okay, I'll meet you at the cabin in say an hour?" "In an hour." Naru agreed and then they hung up.

"Lin, call the others and then get the van ready."

_**Gene...**_

Naru called me and said that we have a case... the cabin next door. That cabin gave me the creeps. Every time I was out in the garden it felt like someone was watching me from the kitchen window. Every time I look I see the certain fall back down.

I kept on telling myself that it was just my imagination. But I told Naru this. "Meet us there in half an hour. We are on our way." He said. "I'm not going over there... The place gives me the creeps." I said.

"Fine... Mai's coming and the cabin gives her the creeps as well." I hate it when he pulls that card. "Fine, in half an hour." I sighed in defeat. He always wins.

Half an hour later the van pulled up and Naru, Lin and Mai came out of the van. "I'll take it that Mako isn't here yet." Naru said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mako's voice called out as she was running down the drive way.

"No problem." Mai smiled. "I can't stay long-wait, are you two twins?" She finally noticed that. "What gave it away?" I joked. "Your identical!" Naru rolled his eyes as to say "duh"

Mako shook her head and then held out the keys. "Here's the keys. Let me know what happens. And good luck. Hardly anyone can get through the front door anymore." As soon as Naru took the keys she was running back towards her car.

We turned to face the cabin and stared at it. "Does anybody else have the creepy feeling they are being watched?" Mai asked and we all nodded their heads. I saw Lin take Mai in to his arms.

_**I'm going to leave it at that.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**I will update as soon as I can.**_


	6. 5) You killed me

_**Thank you everyone who has read this story.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Naru...**_

I noticed that Lin's muscles relax when we left the haunted cabin. Lin didn't let Mai go when we entered Mai's cabin. They were whispering to each other. I'd admit that the place gave me the creeps. Everyone was still shivering. "Everyone, get to work." I ordered.

Later when the equipment was set up we went back in the cabin. Mai made stressful sounds and Lin pulled her in to his side.

"Houshou-san, Mai have a look around." I need Lin to concentrate in his work... Lin growled when Mai and Houshou left. "Go and watch the monitors." I ordered. He can watch here from there.

While Mai looked around with the Monk and Ayako with her we had the monitors set up and once they were running Lin sat down and watched the screens. His gaze would move from one to the other whenever Mai would appear on the screen. He would growl every time the Monk would touch her. They were joking around despite the creepy feeling of being watched.

Just as they were about to leave Mai froze and was staring at something. "Ahh, Naru I think I found something." She said in the walkie talkie. Then she went to a desk.

"Lin, stay here, Gene come with me." I said and left the room. I heard Lin sigh just before Gene and I left. We entered the cabin and went in to a bedroom where Mai, Houshou-san and Ayako in. I went over to Mai, "what is it?" I asked. "This looks like a suicide note so I thought that the lady committed suicide but then I found the note pad that the paper was from and look..." Mai held up the note pad and turned on a flash light and ran the light over the paper to reveal imprints of what looked like a letter. And on the bottom of the letter was signed Mari Tsukino. "The lady who died here..." Houshou whispered. "Naru, the writing on the suicide note is different to the letter here on the note pad. The person who killed her tried to make it look like a suicide." Mai said.

"Good work Mai." I said. Maybe she is smarter than I thought... "Well done, Mai." Houshou-san said as he ruffled her hair.

"Houshou-san, if you want to live, I suggest that you don't touch Mai, I have a feeling Lin is getting ready to jump though the screen and rip you apart." I said and the Monk jumped away from Mai.

We were walking down the stairs when something grabbed me by the arm. It wasn't Gene or anybody alive. There was a cold patch on my arm. And then before I knew it I was pushed down the stairs.

"NARU, GENE!" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. And the last thing I saw was Gene being pushed by an invisible force.

When I woke up Ayako was dabbing my head with a warm cloth. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "For three hours." Ayako replied. "Is Gene alright?" I asked. "I'm fine little brother." I heard Gene say.

Lin was leaning was leaning against the door. "Ayako, I need to talk to Naru and Gene for a moment..." He said. Ayako left the room. I feel a lecture coming on...

"You and Gene are not to go in to that cabin until this case is solved." He said. "Lin, you work for me remember?" I snapped.

"Okay... Number one, I am your guardian while you and Gene are here in Japan, and two I work for your father." Lin snarled. "And also I heard this."

Lin went over to the monitors and clicked on the mouse on his laptop and then...

"_Look at me. Look at me. You did this to me. You killed me. You betrayed me. Look at me and see what you did to me, Hirashi."_

"Now look at the screen." Lin ordered. Gene and I looked and the woman was screaming at me. "If she thinks that I killed her why did she push Gene as well?"

"Naru, did you forget that you have an identical twin brother?" Lin said sarcastically. "Just don't go in there again." He added.

_**Lin...**_

He was all over her. She is mine. My girl, my mate, and the mother of my future cubs/children. Wait... Where did that come from? I shook my head to clear those thoughts. The talk of cubs or children is along way off. Mai is still unsure about men...

I sat down on the bed and shifted. Mai came in the room in her tiger form. She kicked the door behind her with her back paw. I jumped off the bed and went over to her and rubbed my body against hers over and over and then we switched. She rubbed her scent all over him. She rubbed her head under his chin. _I don't like it when another man touches you._ I grunted. She didn't reply, she started lick my cheek. I closed my eyes and started to purr. It felt so good.

My legs wouldn't support my weight any longer, I collapsed on to the floor and Mai followed me. After a minute she stopped and rested her head on my front paws. I licked her head and she started to purr even louder. Just then Ayako knocked on the door. I placed my left paw over Mai's body in a protective hold and continued to groom her. Ayako entered the room, saying, "Mai, Gene is- Aww, that is cute." The mood is ruined. I sighed and nudged Mai awake. "Mai, Gene went in to the cabin with Naru." Ayako said.

Mai and I roared in frustration. And it sounded scary with the two of roaring at the same time. Ayako jumped and ran.

Mai and I ran out of the cabin and in to the haunted one. Mai called out for Gene, while I growled angrily for Naru.

_**Gene...**_

"Mai and Lin are here." I whispered. "We better go." I added. Too late they walked in. Lin looked like he was ready to kill us. Mai padded over to me and nudged me in the leg and then snarled at me, telling me that she is relieved that I was alright, but she was angry with me that Naru and I entered the cabin on or own.

"Come on, I want to look around." Naru said, not scared of Lin and Mai. Mai snapped her head around to him. "Well since your both here..." He said with a shrug.

Lin shifted back in to his human form and stopped in the door way. "I told you that you weren't supposed to come in to the cabin." Lin growled at me and Naru. "Lin, you work for me remember?" Naru snarled back.

"One, I work for your father and two, I am your guardian, hired by your parents." Lin was letting his tiger out. "Naru, the ghost has been watching you and Gene the whole time we got here. She might be interested in you two. Who knows what she could do to you." Mai said once she shifted.

Naru and I sighed. "Alright." Naru said and we went down the stairs. We had just got down the stairs when things started to shake.

_**Mai...**_

I shifted forms out of habit. I shift whenever I feel threatened and when my friends are being threatened. I looked around and saw a shadow near the stair case. Power was seeping from it. I stood in front of Naru and Gene and growled and roared, telling the shadow that I can be scarier. The shadow vanished and the shaking stopped. Lin stood next to me and stroked my head.

We got back to my cabin and Lin gave Naru and Gene a long lecture. "I have asked you two not to go in to the cabin. Why did you go in there?" Lin finished with a question. "We didn't want to go in there. We admit that the cabin gives us the creeps. We don't remember going in there. We just remember being near the van and then someone or something knocked us out." Naru explained, rubbing his head.

"The next thing we knew, we woke up in the bedroom..." Gene added. "From now on I don't want you two to leave this cabin, not for anything. If you need to go somewhere ask me, Houshou-san or Ayako-san, understand?" Lin said and the twins nodded.

_**I'm sorry for not updating. I kept on changing the chapter. **_

_**Please review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Bye bye for now *waving***_


	7. 6) Romantic side

_**I want to thank the people who read and reviewed.**_

_**And a thank you to those who added me and my stories to their favourites list. **_

_**There is no ghost hunting in this chapter just humour and romance. (Waring: There are mature themes in this chapter.)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Lin...**_

"Sleeping arrangements..." Matsuzaki-san said clapping her hands together. "The boys and sleep in the spare bedroom and the girls and sleep in Mai's room" she went on.

I pulled Mai to me. I could hear her purr. Matsuzaki-san must've heard it because she said. "Change of plans. The girls and sleep in the study room. There is enough room. And Lin and Mai can sleep in Mai's room." Good she got the message.

Matsuzaki-san walked past me and whispered, "I am watching the two of you" as she walked past. I got up and followed her in to the kitchen. "We are not ready for cu- children. We have only just found each other. I won't try anything. Besides... I'm... not in..." This is embarrassing to say.

"You're not what?" Matsuzaki asked. "I'm not in heat. Mai's not in heat." I ducked my head to hide my blush. "But you two act like it." She said with a teasing grin. "When my sister found her mate they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I need to have my scent on Mai to tell every male who comes close to her that she is mine. And same goes for Mai."

Matsuzaki-san nodded her head. "I understand. But what I don't get is why you don't get her pregnant and then leave. That's what most big cats do. Normal tigers mate for days and then separate, leaving the female to take care of the cubs."

"We have our human side as well as the tiger. Even in our cat form our human instincts are still there. And when we are in our human form our cat instincts are still there. We mate for life." I explained.

"The thought of- what do you call children?" "Children, cubs, it doesn't matter." I shrugged. "Okay, have you ever thought about having children?"

"Mai is still uncertain about men..." I didn't want to tell her that I have imagined myself with my children. "I know that... But have you ever thought about having children?" Matsuzaki-san asked again.

"Yes. Long before I met Mai, as soon as I turned twenty one." I admitted. "I trust you." She whispered before getting a few pots and pans. Then Gene came in saying, "I'll give you a hand." He had a grin on his face that he heard everything. And if he heard everything than Naru did as well. I growled at him as he walked past and the grin on his face disappeared.

I went back in to the lounge room and sat down next to the monitors. I kept one eyes on the monitors and another on Mai. She was getting sheets and that out of the cupboard and then she went up stairs and a few minutes later she came back down for some pillows.

After she made the beds she went to set the table. Then she sat down on the long sofa and then lay down, covering her eyes with her arm. Just then Gene called out, "dinner is ready." That made Mai jump and that told me that she was falling asleep.

After dinner we went back to the lounge room. Naru and Gene went to the monitors and I sat down on the long sofa with Mai on my lap. Her purring was making me feel sleepy. It was a beautiful sound, it made me feel calm and content. I nuzzled my face in her neck. I couldn't help but purr as well.

A couple of hours later Mai fell asleep half way through the movie that was on the TV. "Lin, take Mai to bed. I'll stay here." Gene suggested and I nodded and then I lifted her up in my arms as I stood. On the way to the stairs I saw Yasu making kissing noises. I growled at him, making him stop and snap back to his laptop.

I got to Mai's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Since she was in her track suit pants and a shirt so she will be warm and comfortable. I got my tracksuit pants out of my bag that I brought up earlier and changed my pants and then I unbuttoned my shirt and let it slip out off my arms.

_**Mai...**_

I woke up to see Koujo taking his shirt off. His back was to me and I could see his muscles move as he folded the shirt up and chucked on the dresser. I sat up and pressed up against his back and kissed his shoulder. I heard him groan and then he started to purr and he moved his head to the side to give me better access to his neck.

"I thought you were a sleep." He whispered. "I was but I woke up." I replied. Then with that Koujo spun around pushed me in to the bed gently and kissed me hard and passionately and kissed him back with just as much passion...

My hands drifted down his arms and to his stomach. I could feel his six pack. Then I ran my hands up to his chest. Koujo is pure muscle. He obviously works out a lot. He would have to be fit to protect the people he cares about.

_**Lin...**_

I pressed up against her. My hands stayed on her waist. I knew she could feel how much I wanted her because it was pressed against her stomach. "Mai, I want you so bad... But I can sense that you are not ready." I whispered against her neck. I'm happy to just fool around. But I couldn't help but grind in to her. And soon we were grinding in to each other and we both growled and purred in pleasure.

_**Gene...**_

I was going to my room when I saw Monk-san and Yasu at Mai's door with their ears pressed against it. "Get away from the door now, before Lin realises that you two are listening to their private moment." I snapped. Man I sound like Noll sometimes I thought to myself as I walked on. "We're sorry Naru." They called out.

"Sorry for what?" The real Naru said. "Didn't you just-" The Monk started to say but Yasu cut him off. "That was Gene just then, not Naru, stupid Monk."

"What?" Naru asked. "I caught them listening in on Lin and Mai." I said as I came back out in loose clothing. "Do it again and I will deduct your pay and then I will tell Lin and Mai. Be lucky if they haven't heard already." Naru glared at them and then walked off.

Yasu and the Monk went back to the base to take watch over the monitors while Naru and I had a rest.

_**Lin...**_

I was happy and content right now, not even the nosey teenager and the nosey Monk could ruin the moment. I had my mate asleep on my chest and my arms wrapped protectively around her.

I was just about to dose off when suddenly Mai began to whimper and cry out in fear and in pain. She is having a nightmare. I turned to my side and pressed against her back and began to purr and then I pressed light kisses on her neck to calm her. "I've got you baby, I won't let anything happen to you. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I prayed that she heard it.

And she did. Her breathing returned to normal and she began to purr along with me... I kissed her neck one last time and then I pulled her tighter against me before falling asleep.

_**Thank you for reading this story**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. 7) A passionate night

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I have been too busy to update.**_

_**Anyway let's get on with the story.**_

_**Heads up, this chapter contains a lemon.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Lin**_

The case was solved and Naru, Gene and I are now living in the cabin- Well I'm always with Mai. The woman who was haunting the cabin made peace when she realised that it wasn't her husband that killed her it was her husband's twin brother who killed her. He killed her because he thought that she was taking his brother away from him.

The twin brother was found and sent to prison for the rest of his life. The woman and her husband moved on with a smile on their faces when Mai said, "you two will be together until the end of time."

Mai is now working a few days at SPR. Naru even hired Matsuzaki-san. Houshou-san is calling Mai his little sister and she is calling him Bou-san.

_**Two months later...**_

And today is Mai's birthday. She is turning nineteenth birthday and I'm no longer the twin's guardian, I am their bodyguard- Well Naru's bodyguard and Mai is Gene's bodyguard.

Matsuzaki-san held a party for Mai yesterday so I can be with her on her alone on her actual birthday. Last night after the party Mai and I went home (Mai moved in with me) and we went to bed, we were laying on our sides just kissing gently and then it turned passionate...

My lips moved across her cheek to her ear to her neck where her mark is I sucked on the spot, remarking her as my mate. I groaned when I felt her doing the same. And then I groaned even louder when I caught her scent.

She is in heat... I felt her undoing my buttons of my shirt and when they were all undone she ran her hands up and down my chest and stomach. I pulled her even tighter to me and I rolled so I was half on top of her, resting my weight on my elbows. I want her so bad it was almost killing me...

"Koujo...I want you." She whispered against my mouth. I pulled back and asked to make sure, "are you sure?" She nodded and then pulled my head back down to hers. I kissed her hard and passionate for a long time and then I pulled away to pull her top over her head and then I gently took her breasts in my hands and massaged them making her groan in pleasure.

I left a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest and took a nipple in my mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair but she didn't pull me away.

Soon we had no cloths on and we were under the covers with me on top of her and in between her legs. "Are really sure about this? I can wait..." I needed to make sure. "Mai raised her eyebrows and lifted her hips so she rubbed against my hard member. I groaned in pleasure. "Can you?" She asked moving again. "I don't want to hurt you." I groaned out. "I want you. Don't make me wait." She was starting to pant.

I entered her slowly and she whimpered in pain and I placed my mouth over hers to try and take her pain away. I didn't move, I waited until she gave me a signal to move. When she nodded I began to move.

I grew harder when she started to groan in pleasure. "Faster." She panted and I did. Soon the bed was banging against the wall as I trusted harder and faster in to her. I held her hips down as she lifted her hips up against mine. "Don't move, baby. I want to pleasure you." I panted. "What about you?" she asked. "Tonight, it's all about you. I want you to feel good." I stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her lips.

And there was also no reason to use protection because none of it would work. We needed to have mated in tiger form to have cubs. But mating in human form is one step closer to cubs... That is why I kept on asking her if she was ready.

"I want you to feel good too." She said and that made me slow my movements. "Just being inside you makes me feel good. Can't you feel?" I said as I began to move a little faster. Mai closed her eyes and tried to move her hips with mine.

Some time later I was curled up against her back, just listening to her breathing. We haven't actually bonded for life just yet. We have to mate in our cat forms and we also had to be sure that we both want to be bonded for life to each other.

But to night was just heaven. "How was tonight for you birthday girl?" I whispered in her ear. "Hmm, wonderful. How was it for you?" She whispered and pressed closer to me. "I have wanted this night to happen since the very first time I saw you. Tonight was just heaven."

We soon fell asleep.

_**Mai**_

I thought I was going to be sore this morning after my first time. But I wasn't. I woke up and rolled over to Koujo, but his spot on the bed was empty I sat up and looked around. I saw him standing there, shirtless, holding a tray. I sniffed and the scent of eggs, bacon and toast and coffee hit my nose.

Koujo smiled and walked up to the bed and placed it on my lap and kissed me quickly as he laid back down next to me. "Naru, gave us the day off. Madoka and Yasu are filling in for us. So today we are not leaving this bed." He said as he

The next day Koujo and I walked in to the SPR office and Naru said, "We have a case." "A good morning to you too, Naru." I said as I went in to the kitchen.

"Mai, the others a coming as well." Gene said as he hugged me. "Okay." I said cheerfully. The rest of SPR came in as soon as I set the tray down.

"Okay, Naru what is the case?" Bou-san asked as he took a sip of tea. "It is at a zoo. Last year a man was killed by a tiger. No one knows why the tiger attacked his trainer. The tiger is still alive. And there is someone or something is trying to kill the tigers that have been brought in. I want Mai and Lin to go in to the zoo in their tiger forms as cover. Gene and I will act as your trainers."

"No, no, no." Ayako objected. "What if they get hurt?" Bou-san asked. "Lin had given me permission to study him a while back and as it turns out, it will take more than a revengeful dead trainer to take him down." Naru said.

"What about Mai. Her tiger is different to Lin's, what if it doesn't take much to bring Mai down?" Ayako said. "Ayako... Naru wouldn't have accepted the case if he thought it might bring dangerous to Mai and Lin. And Lin will protect Mai with everything he has, right Lin?" Gene turned to Lin who nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Ayako sighed in defeat. "Fine." Ayako stepped in front of Naru and said in a deadly voice, "If anything happens to Mai I will make sure that Gene is the only living twin. Got it?" She threatened him. "Got it." Naru replied.

Koujo and I shifted in to our tiger forms and headed towards the haunted zoo. Not knowing what was going to happen...

_**I'm really sorry for not updating.**_

_**I will try and update again as soon as possible.**_

_**Until then...**_


	9. 8) No one touches Lin's girl

_**Firstly I want to thank the guest who said this:**_

"_Update sooooooon please  
You are a very entertaining writer that writes what you think should happen"_

_**And another thank you to guest number 2 who wrote **__Pleasepleasepleaseplease update soon. __**This chapter is for you. (You really must like this story. So many pleases.)**_

_**Thank you so for that. I appreciate that. It makes me want to write another chapter so that is what I'm going to do.**_

_**And a big thank you for all who read and love this story. **_

_**I hope you and my readers and followers enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**And don't hesitate to say what you would like in the story.**_

_**And I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end. This is the second last chapter for Heart of the tiger.**_

_**The main plot of the story was for Naru to find Gene and help him gain back his memory and for Lin and Mai to meet and fall in love. And now it has happened.**_

_**And I don't think that I will write a sequel.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**But I will write another Lin/Mai fanfic.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Naru...**_

I think I'm going to be sick. Lin and Mai are being affectionate in the back of the van. Don't get me wrong I am happy for them, but they don't have to do that when we are all in the van. "Cut it out you two. I'm going to be sick."

Mai growled at me and went back to licking Lin behind his ear. Lin was purring so hard and loud. "You'd think that they have actually fully mated, by the way they are acting right now." Gene chuckled.

_**Lin...**_

I heard Naru telling us to stop and Mai growled at him, _make us, I dare you, _the growl said. My human self laughed, my tiger just ignored him.

Right now we are heading towards our next case which is a zoo where there is a spirit haunting the tiger exhibit and frightening the tigers and killing them. The spirit was killed by the tiger he was training.

Mai and I are going in undercover in our tiger forms. Gene and Noll are our trainers and Luella and Martin are pretending to be the people who rescued us from an abusive owner when we were cubs. Apparently Luella saw me and I was just skin and bones. And Mai was just an inch from death.

Apparently Mai was rejected by her mother and was depressed and didn't want to live anymore. Gene was told to give up but then Noll let me and I went over to her and licked her and she lifted her head and sniffed me and chuffed a hello. I was the only one who was able to get a reaction from her.

Since then we have been inseparable... That was the story that Luella and Madoka came up with. Those two have a wild imagination.

The van came to a stop and Noll and Gene got out of the van and spoke to the big cat care takers. _Mai, remember that you are unsure about new people and new surroundings. Stick close to me. _I huffed in to her neck. _I know what to do. _She hissed and I licked her neck.

I then stood up and looked out the van windows. I could see the keeper's eyes were filled with excitement. "Do you want to come out big boy?" Luella said in voice that she would normally use with a baby. I fought hard not to cringe.

I gave a little roar as to say yes. Naru opened the door and I went over to him and he put a collar around my neck. I shook my head, I hate that collar. I jumped out of the van and sat down next Naru.

I watched Gene pretending to try and coax Mai out of the van. She was making sad sounds. "Mai is shy." Naru said. "Noll, can you get Lin to call for her. All I managed to do is to put her collar on..."

Naru looked down at me and said, "Call" I called out for Mai with a gentle grunt. After a few minutes she came out. "She is so cute." One of the zoo keepers said. _She is, isn't she? And she is all mine._ I grunted and licked her.

"We might be expecting cubs soon..." Gene said as he stroked Mai's head. "Lin wouldn't let any of us near her the other day." Naru added. "Remember, they are only here for about two weeks or so while we are on holiday." Gene said. And the zoo keepers nodded.

"We will take good care of them. You and Gene and your parents are allowed to come and see them anytime." The head keeper said. "They might be more comfortable with you." She added.

"Follow us. We better get them in to their exhibit before the zoo opens." The head zoo keeper said. "So Lin is a Siberian tiger and Mai is a Bengal tiger?" One zoo keeper asked. "Yes."

When we got to our new home for the next two weeks Naru and Gene led us in to or den. And they stayed with us for a few hours and then pretended to leave.

Mai did her part and cried for Gene. I did mine and tried to comfort her. When they left Mai calmed down. _You did good. _I said to her. _I didn't attend drama class in school for nothing. _She replied.

_**Mai...**_

I woke up the next day and Koujo was curled up around me still asleep. I could smell Ayako and Bou-san before I heard them. "Quiet you stupid Monk, they might be asleep." Ayako whispered. "And we are not supposed to know Lin and Mai." Ayako added. "I know that."

I pretended to be asleep as they walked in. "Aww, look how cute they are curled up together like that..." My human self rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's set up the cameras and get going. I just want to get them out of here... Let's go before I do." Bou-san said. They set the cameras and left.

And I managed to fall asleep again. And the next time I woke up Koujo was licking my ear. I purred in pleasure. Then something hit my nose. Meat... Koujo and I stood up and roared gently to let the keepers we are hungry.

"I think they are hungry. Let them out." The head zoo keeper said and the door opened. Koujo and I ran straight to the corpse. We ate, not caring about the zoo guests who were watching us.

"The big male is called Lin, now he is a Siberian tiger, the biggest cat in the world. And his little friend is named Mai, she is a Bengal tiger. Lin and Mai grew up together. They are going to be with us for the next two weeks while their owners and trainers are on a holiday. I would need a holiday if I was training that big guy." A zoo keeper said.

"The owners have given us permission for guests to pat them, but no photos. If you would like to get up close and personal with these two beautiful cats than come and see me at the gift shop in one hour."

_**Lin...**_

I frowned on the inside... Neither Naru nor Gene told me about zoo guests coming and touching us... I needed to find some way to talk to Naru and Gene... I need to play up some how...

I started to roar loudly making the keepers and zoo guests' jump. "Give them a minute..." One keeper said. But soon Mai was roaring as well.

We kept roaring all day. Then the head keeper pulled out her phone and a few minutes later she hung up. "Kazuya Shibuya is coming. He'll be here in an hour or so."

"I thought that he and his brother had gone on holiday." A keeper said. "They didn't want to go far just in case something like this happens." The head keeper said.

I stopped half an hour later but Mai kept on going. As she was suppose to do. I pretended to try and calm her. And half an hour later Mai was still roaring and Naru showed up. When he came in to our exhibit Mai stopped and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Naru asked the head keeper. He ran his hand over her head. "I don't know, Lin started to roar about a couple of hours ago and then Mai began as well. Lin had only just stopped half an hour ago."

"Is there some where private where I can calm them down?" Naru asked. The head keeper nodded, "follow me." Naru gave us a signal for us to follow. We followed the head keeper in her office. "Take all the time you need."

When she was gone I shifted back in to my human form. "You didn't tell us that you gave permission for zoo guests to interact with us..." I growled at him. "You know how I hate other men touch Mai." I added. Mai changed back in to her human form.

"It will be okay Koujo. It will give us a chance to show people that we are to be admired from a far and not hunted." Mai said. And I sighed. "Give us a waring next time if we have another case like this." I mumbled.

"How is the case going?" Mai asked, changing the subject. "There had been some activity since you two have arrived at the zoo. Monk-san is doing his thing as we speak along with Matsuzaki-san. Hopefully that will work. But you will need to stay here a few more days just to make sure that the cleansing worked." Naru replied.

"And if it didn't?" Mai asked. "John will bless the tiger exhibit." Naru replied. "Right now we are going for a walk."

Mai and I changed back in to our tiger forms and followed Naru.

_**Gene...**_

I knew that Lin and Mai aren't going to be too happy about the zoo guests touching them... Lin especially. He won't like it when if men are going to be touching her. So Naru came up with a plan...

Naru and I will be there with them when the zoo guests pet Mai and Lin. Ahh there they are. I saw Mai running towards me. She leaped on to the stage and tackled me and rubbed her head against my face.

"I missed you too girl." I laughed as I managed to push her off. "Hey Lin." I greeted my best friend and he nodded.

"Okay, before we let the guests to interact with Mai and Lin, can you show us a few things you taught Lin and Mai?" The head keeper asked. Naru and I nodded.

Soon the guests showed up and sat down. "Before you guys can pet Lin and Mai. The trainers would like to show you a few things."

Naru and I got Lin and Mai to do a few tricks before they got fed up with it. "Okay, children first, you all have you tickets with a number. Number one, two, three and four come on up."

Mai laid down and let the children pat her. Soon she started to purr and that made the children squeal in joy. "What are they doing?" One child asked. "They are purring. It means they are happy and content. All cats do that." Gene replied.

Soon the petting time was over and Mai and Lin went back to their den. "That wasn't so bad was it Lin?" I said with a grin and Lin growled and rested his head on Mai's back and fell asleep.

_**One week later..**_

It has been nearly two weeks and the spirit refuses to move on. The only good thing was that Lin and Mai haven't gotten hurt yet.

This morning Naru and I are on our way to see Mai and Lin. When we got there the tiger keepers came running towards us. "We tried to call you..." One of them said. "What happened?" Naru asked.

"It's Mai..."

_**What happened it Mai?**_

_**Please review.**_

_**The last chapter will be coming up soon.**_


	10. 9) Her name Mai Lin and she is my wife

_**This is the very last chapter of Heart of the tiger. I am deeply sorry...**_

_**No, actually I just changed my mind... This is not the last chapter... This is the second last chapter.**_

_**I am not going to write a sequel.**_

_**Jun means handsome in Chinese. **_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Lin...**_

I woke up to find Mai covered in blood. I roared and roared in pure anger. Vets tried to get to her but I stood over her and hissed and growled at them. _Stay away. _I roared. Just then Naru and Gene came running in. "Lin let them through." Naru ordered. I stayed there for a moment then stepped aside. Gene went over to Mai with the vets behind him.

Naru sat down next to me. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper. I shook my head to say that I didn't know.

After the vet checked her out they said "she only has minor cuts I have cleaned the wounds. Just keep them covered, especially the one around her neck." Gene nodded and stroked Mai's head. "Thank you." He whispered.

Once the vet team left we stayed and watched Mai sleep. "Gene, call John. We end this once and for all." Naru said. "And we are getting Mai and Lin out of here."

Keepers came in and carried Mai out in a stretcher to the van. People gasped in shock. "Is she alright?" One kid asked. "Yes, she will be alright. She has scratches everywhere." Gene replied as they got her in to the van and he jumped in with her.

One kid suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck. "I'm glad you're okay." He said against my fur. I purred and when he pulled away I licked his cheek. This kid came to the zoo every day to see me and Mai. He loves tigers. And he is an orphan. He brought a ticket every day just to pat us. Mai and I grew attached to the boy; we even started to play with him.

"Are they going home?" The boy asked. "Yes." Naru said bluntly. The boy looked sad. I butted my head against the boy's chest gently to try and cheer him up. Then I jumped in to the van.

"Wait, maybe you could give him a ride back to the orphanage..." The zoo owner said. Gene nodded and I grinned and picked the boy up in to the van. The boy squealed in delight. On the ride back the boy curled in to my side and patted Mai gently.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage..." The boy suddenly whispered. "You're not." Naru said. We stared at the back of Naru's head, all except Gene. "What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"You know Madoka..." Gene said and the boy nodded. "Well she wants to adopt you. She is signing the adoption papers right now." Gene added with a smile.

"You mean I will have a family?" The boy, named Misko asked. Gene nodded. "And I will get to see Lin and Mai every day?" Misko asked. "Not every day. You will be travelling around the world though." Naru replied.

The boy squealed in delight making Mai jump awake. "Oh sorry Mai, I didn't mean to wake you." Mai yawned and placed her head on his lap.

I licked her ear and chuffed, _how are you feeling? _I asked. _Hurts... But I'll be fine._ _It's a good thing that we heal faster than any man or tiger... I'm just tired_. She replied before drifting in to dream land.

_**One month later...**_

I couldn't believe it. We didn't plan for it to happen. We were planning to wait... But it did happen... I'm going to be a father.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy and excited, so is Mai. It's just that shifters usually have triplets. And we are not sure if we can handle three children/cubs... Anyway Mai is going to have scan and a check up. Matsuzaki-san will be doing it.

After work we went to the hospital and waited for Matsuzaki-san. "We'll manage if it is triplets." Mai said

"Mai, Lin-san, follow me." Matsuzaki-san's came from nowhere. We stood up and followed her. "Okay Mai, lay down there and lift your shirt. Now this will be cold..." Matsuzaki-san applied some jelly like substance on to Mai's stomach.

And soon we could see our... "Twins" Matsuzaki-san whispered with a smile. I stared down at Mai with a smile she smiled back. "Would you like to know the gender?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

Mai nodded. "A girl and a boy." Matsuzaki-san said...

_**Ten months later...**_

_**Mai...**_

"Mai, Kairi is chewing on the carpet again." I heard Ayako call out. I sighed and followed Koujo down the stairs and Koujo picked Kairi up and cradled her in to his chest. Kairi and Jun have just changed in to their tiger forms for the first time and Koujo and I are taking them out for a few days.

"We should be back in a few days Ayako." I said giving her a hug. "In time for the wedding?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." I replied. "I really wish that you and Lin didn't elope..." Ayako whined for the hundredth time. "And let you, Madoka, Luella make a big deal about me and Koujo tying the knot... No thank you. You know that I hate people fussing over me... Koujo doesn't like it either."

Houshou and Ayako have finally admitted their feelings and just two months ago he asked her to marry him. And just after that Koujo asked me to marry him. And we eloped last week with Naru, Gene and Martin as our witnesses and Kairi and Jun were with us as well of course.

"Mum, and Madoka are still moping about you two eloping." Naru said, coming in to the house with Gene. Gene took Jun from me and held him to his chest. Naru took Kairi from Koujo so we can change forms.

"They are acting as if Naru or I were getting married." Gene said laughing. "Okay, let's get going." Lin said and he shifted in to his tiger form. I followed suit.

Gene put Jun down on the ground and Naru placed Kairi next to him. The twins didn't move from their spot. "Why aren't they moving?" Ayako asked with a frown. "They haven't seen their parent's other form." Naru replied.

"They are scared." Gene said. I called out to my little shaking little cubs. Kairi's eyes perked up and she ran towards me. Koujo lowered his head and licked her than turned to Jun who now hid behind Naru's legs. Koujo gave a little chuff. "Come on, my little man..." Koujo always calls him that.

Jun moved away from Naru and watched his father for a minute and then he pounced on to his father's back. Soon Koujo was leading us to a safe spot for Kairi and Jun could play. When we found a spot Koujo and I sat on top of a small hill so we could watch them.

_**Lin...**_

Kairi and Jun played all day and when they got hungry they came up to us and nudged Mai in the stomach, telling her that they were hungry. How did they know to go to Mai when they are hungry..? I asked myself as Mai laid down on her side and let the twins suckle. I watched in amazement.

Even in their tiger forms they are still greedy little piglets. But they are my greedy little piglets. Mine and Mai's... Mai... My mate, my lover, my wife... I sighed in content and began to groom her. Soon everyone was purring in content...

Jun and Kairi fell asleep right after their meal. I picked up Kairi and Mai picked up Jun and we carried them to the cave where Mai and I became full mates and where Jun and Kairi were conceived nine months ago.

Mai curled around the twins and I curled around Mai. The next morning I woke up before the twins and Mai and decided to go hunting. I caught a deer and took it back to the cave where Mai was still asleep but the twins were feeding greedily as always.

I grunted a hello to my cubs and they stopped feeding and came running over to me. They pulled on the deer's hoof in a tug of war.

They didn't know that the deer is food. To them it was a toy. Soon they got bored and went back to feeding. I dropped the deer and nudged Mai a wake...

_**Three years later...**_

"Koujo, we have a client." I heard Mai knock on my door. I stood up and grabbed my laptop and left the room. Jun was at his mother's desk drawing and Kairi was on the couch on Gene's lap.

"Naru, our three o'clock appointment is here." Mai knocked on Naru's door. When Naru came out Jun bounced on Naru's lap. "Whenever your ready." Gene smiled at the lady.

"I'm Hisami Tsukino, my husband and I just recently brought this large house for our growing family and for the first couple of weeks everything was wonderful... the kids playing in the pool, my husband working in his study and me in the kitchen. One night I was cooking dinner with my daughter's help and I opened the cupboard door to get the salt out and there was a head. I screamed and slammed the door closed. My husband came running in and asked what was wrong I told him and he opened the door but there was nothing there...

He said that I was just seeing things because I was tired so he took over the cooking. When he opened the cupboard again it was there. He slammed it closed and then opened it but it was gone.

"We shrugged it off, thinking that we just imagined it there because we were watched a horror movie last night and because we were tired.

Three nights after that my son Kenji woke up screaming my husband an I ran in to his room and asked him what the matter was and he pointed to his window and sure enough there was a woman there watching. She had blood all over her cloths.

And just last night something dragged my daughter Keiko from her bed and tried to get her in to the closet. My husband said to come here for help." The woman went on to tell us what happened to her family. The story even made me shiver in horror.

Naru turned to Gene who nodded. "We will be there in a couple of hours. We will need one large room for our base and three sleeping rooms. Get the rooms ready and then go and go out for dinner. Whatever it is, it is causing your family harm. And I don't think that it is a good idea to wait until we get there."

"Thank you so much. So in a couple of hours we will meet you at my house?" The client asked to make sure. "Yes." Naru nodded. The client thanked us and left. Normally Naru would tell the client that we'd be there in the morning. But the story that the client told me sounded like it came from a horror movie so and the spirit, or whatever it is its harming children. And since Naru is the godfather of Kairi and Jun, he would want to get rid of this spirit or ghost as soon as possible, before it harms anybody else.

Some time later we arrived at the house. And the owners were waiting for us in their car...

_**Mai...**_

I walked down the hallway and as I walked I felt as though I was being watched. "Naru, Gene, it feels like something is watching me..." I whispered in to the walkie talkie. "Come back to the base." Naru said.

"No stay there Lin is on his way to you." Gene said. Soon Koujo was at my side. "Don't let go of my hand not matter what." He whispered and I nodded. We walked past a door and I suddenly felt the hair on my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Koujo, stop..." I whispered and went back to the door.

"Which room is this?" I asked him. "It leads to the basement." Koujo replied and tried to open the door but it was looked. "Naru, can you the husband up here please?" Koujo said in to the walkie talkie.

A minute later the husband came up. "What's in here?" I asked as soon as he stopped right next to me. "I don't know. We couldn't find the key." The husband replied. "Hear that Naru?" Koujo asked. "Yes, Hara-san, Brown-san and Bou-san are searching the house." Naru replied. "Keep looking around in the mean time." He added.

We looked around the house. "What exactly does Miss Taniyama-san do?" I heard the husband asked in a whisper. "It's Mai Lin. Mai is my wife." Koujo almost growled out. "Oh I'm sorry..." The husband rubbed the back of his neck.

_**Lin...**_

Mai is my wife... I like the sound of that. "I'm sorry." The man said again rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed. "It's fine. We have only just married." I replied. "Congratulations. And you have children?" I nodded with a smile. "Twins, they are two years old." I can't stop smiling.

"If you and your wife are here, who is looking after them?" The man asked. "A friend. She will bring them over in the morning." Madoka is looking after them until we get the gist (as Mai puts it) of the case and we know what we are dealing with. I explained that the husband and he said, "Ahh, that's a good idea. But why don't you just leave them with the friend until you have solved the case?"

I shrugged. "You can't bare to be apart from them for so long can you?" I didn't say anything but the husband knew. "First time dad. I was like that when my daughter was born."

"Koujo, in here." Mai called out. How on earth did she get so far ahead of me? I asked myself as I jogged over to her. When I reached her she was holding up a key. "Naru, call the others off the search I think Mai as found the key."

"What is it that your wife does?" The husband asked. "Always seems to amaze me everyday." I whispered with a smile. We went back to the door. And Mai was about to put the key in to the lock when she stopped. "I don't think we should open this door. I have a bad feeling..." Mai whispered. "Stay there Lin, Mai we are all coming." Gene's voice came from the walkie talkie.

Everyone except Naru and Gene came in to view. And once we were all together Mai put the key in to the keyhole and turned the key.

And the door unlocked and we opened the door to find...

_**This is not the last chapter. I changed my mind. This is the second last chapter.**_

_**I will update soon. **_


	11. 10) A happy Family

_**The previous chapter was supposed to be the last chapter but I changed my mind. This chapter is the last chapter.**_

_**I want to thank the people who read and reviewed and put this story in to their favourite lists and add me in their favourite author.**_

_**I will write another Lin/Mai fanfic.**_

_**And I'm sorry to say that I will not write a sequel.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**And enjoy.**_

_**Mai...**_

We stepped in to the room and Koujo turned on a flash light and looked around and it looked like an ordinary old fashioned bedroom, all oak furnishing. "Don't touch anything." I told the clients and the others.

"Why not?" The client's son Kenji asked. "The spirits might not like it and they might get angry than they already are." Suddenly a gash of cold air came from now where. Kenji's father gathered his family in to his embrace. And then suddenly a shape appeared near the bed.

It was a woman. "Get out of my house." The woman said in an angry whisper. "This is not your house anymore." I whispered in a gentle voice. "Get out."

"Brown-san, Takigawa-san, get ready." Koujo whispered. "This is not your home anymore and you have no right to harm this family." I was getting angry. My cat was on clawing, ready for a fight. Koujo grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze to calm me down.

"Get out of my house." The spirit said before vanishing. Until I was sure that she was gone I went over to the bed and smelt death. "Koujo, can you flash the light over here at the bed please?" I asked. When he did I was two skeletons laying on the bed holding hands.

"This must be the remains of the spirits." I said when the others joined me except Kenji and his sister. "Naru, Gene you better call the police." Koujo whispered.

The police came and took the remains away. "Yasu, Madoka, I want you to see what you can find out about the history of the house. Just because the remains are gone it doesn't mean that the spirits aren't." Naru said before returning the base.

Koujo, Gene and I looked around the room but there was nothing out of the ordinary. We turned back towards the door and there was a man standing there... A dead man... A spirit. "Help me..." He whispered.

"How can we help you?" I asked in a gentle tone. "I want my wife and daughter. I can see my wife but I can't touch her. Something is stopping me..." This ghost is very chatty. Not every ghost wants to give us the fully story. This ghost must be very determined to be with his wife...

"We will help you." Koujo said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. That was the signal for me to not to leave his side. "What was your daughter's name?" I asked. The ghost didn't reply, he just disappeared.

I sighed in defeat. Right now I just want to be with my babies.

_**Gene...**_

"That ghost must be very determined to be with his wife..." I whispered to Naru who grunted in reply. When he grunts it means that he is thinking. "Whatcha thinking?" I asked him. "I'm thinking that it is the wife that the cause of this... We need to get her and her husband in the same room at the same time..."

"We just need to talk to the woman." Mai's voice came from nowhere, making me and Noll to jump. "Mai, don't do that." I growled, pressing my hand over my racing heart. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" I asked her and she just grinned and gave me a hug, knowing that I can't stay angry at her.

Mai sat next to Naru and asked what they should do. Lin whispered to me. "She is just to damn cute for her own good." I whispered and Lin growled in agreement.

Madoka came in with Jin and Kairi and Lin and Mai went straight over to them because they were crying but once they were in their parent's arms they stopped. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought them here but they wouldn't stop crying, no matter what I did, so I assumed that they wanted their mum and dad." And she was right.

Soon Kairi was asleep on her mother's lap and Jun was playing Lin. Jun was trying to get his nose back.

"Noll, Gene, why don't you two get some sleep. Mai and I will stay." Lin said when Jun finally got his nose back. "Thank you." Noll said and stood up. "Take Kairi with you. I can't concentrate with her on my lap. She is too cute." Mai asked Naru who nodded and picked her up. Kairi's arms wrapped around his neck.

I held out my arms out for Jun but he clung to his father. "Daddy's boy aren't you." I whispered in affection. "No, he is a mummy's boy. They both love their mother more." Lin replied.

"That is not true. They both worship you..." I left the family to themselves and went in to the room that I was sharing with Noll. Noll was ready asleep on his bed and Kairi was fast asleep, curled up on his shoulder. I smiled at my brother and goddaughter.

_I can see Noll as a father. _I thought as I took my mobile out and took a picture and sent it to Mai and Lin. I got an instant reply from them saying "cute."

_**Naru...**_

I woke up the next morning to find Kairi still asleep. I grinned at my goddaughter and tried to get up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake her. I got dressed and gently picked her up.

I went down to the base and saw Mai with Jun who was asleep so I placed Kairi in her father's awaiting arms.

I couldn't help but notice a grin on Mai's face. "What?" I asked her. Mai looked at Gene who nodded and then she took out her mobile phone, pressed a few buttons and then showed me a picture of myself and Kairi asleep.

"Gene took it last night." Lin said. I swung to face my twin. He held up his hands in surrender. "I couldn't help it. It was cute." He said. "Send me the picture." I said. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and then a minute later my mobile went off. I opened the images and connected it to my laptop and made the image smaller and then printed it. I put "my god daughter underneath the picture, and placed it on my folder that held my papers of my next book.

I smiled at the photo. I love my god children. As I stare at the photo I realised that I want a family of my own.

_Maybe we can get mother to set you up._ Gene's voice came in to my head. _Hell no! _I screamed back at him. I hesitated and then said, _can you help me?_ Gene raised an eyebrow. _The great Dr. Oliver Davis asked for my help._ I'm regretting this already...

_I'll ask Mai for help._ Gene said. I nodded and went to work. Lin sat down at the monitors and asked, "Care to explain what you and Gene were talking about?" I shook my head in reply.

The case was solved when Yasu came in with the spirits children. The female ghost calmed down and then she and her husband said their goodbyes and moved in the light. The children, who have grown up held each other and wept.

We packed up and went home. And that night Mai asked Gene and I if we wanted to have dinner with her and Lin and a couple of her friends. Gene agreed for the both of us. I have a feeling that Gene had already talked to Mai, who found suitable dates.

I parked the car and we went inside. Gene knocked on the door and Lin let us in and introduced us to Mai's friends.

This one girl named Maeko Tsukino looked like Mai, except for the hair. Maeko had black hair. "Tsukino-san this is Oliver Davis, aka Kazuya Shibuya, our boss." Lin said. I nodded in greeting and she nodded back.

The other girl was Usagi Tsukino, Maeko's older sister. Usagi had blonde hair and grey eyes. Gene was introducing himself. Usagi giggled when he kissed her hand. I rolled my eyes at him and I saw Maeko roll hers at her sister's giggle.

Soon we were eating diner and Mai sat down next to me and nudged me. I stared at her in question and she pointed to Maeko with her head. "So uh, Tsukino-san, what do you do?" I asked. "I'm a science teacher at a local high school." She replied. Okay she is interesting.

"I would like it if you and your brother would come and speak to my class..." Maeko suggested. "If you can split them apart." I nodded my head to Gene and Usagi. Maeko grinned.

Hours later Maeko and I were hitting off. She is a beautiful woman. It turns out that she is a single mother with a two year old daughter named Emma, her husband died just before Emma was born and she has just getting back in the dating scene.

Soon Usagi and Maeko left after giving us their phone numbers. "Well?" Mai asked. "I like Usagi." Gene said in a husky voice. "We all noticed that Gene." Lin replied and we laughed.

"What about Maeko, Naru?" Gene asked.

_**Three years later...**_

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, look at my picture." I looked up from my paper work to see my stepdaughter holding up a picture. "It's beautiful, who are they?" I asked as she came around my desk and climbed on my lap. "It's Kairi, Jun, Mai-chan, Lin-chan, Uncle Gene, Aunty Usa, you and Mummy." She said.

"I love it. Can I hang it up in the office so everyone can see it?" I asked and Emmi nodded and then slid off my lap and went back in to the lobby. Then Jun came in with a thermos.  
"Mummy made it." He said and then left. I smiled at him. He is just like his father.

When Jun left the phone rang. "Hello, Maeko." I said. "Don't do that." She grumbled. "Your number comes up when you ring." I said, laughing. "You have been hanging around with Mai too long." I added.

"How is Emmi doing?" She changed the subject. "She is fine. Mai and Lin brought Kairi and Jun in to the office and they are painting. She is having fun."

"Is she still calling you daddy?" My wife asked. "Honey, she can call me that if she wants. She knows who her real father is." I said with a sigh. "She loves you as if you are her real father..." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And I love her as well. Now get some rest. We will be home by six o'clock with dinner."

_**Lin...**_

I could hear Naru's conversation with is wife Maeko. He has never called anyone Honey before... Love does make you say and do things you wouldn't normally say or do. I watched my children play with Emmi and then Usagi and Gene came bursting in.

"Gues what." Gene said with a big smile on his face. "No, I don't like guessing games." I replied. "Party pooper. I asked Usa to marry me and she said yes." Gene said. "Well, it's about time. You already knocked her up." Mai said with cheeky grin. Gene and Usagi faked a huff and went in to Naru's office.

Mai is two weeks pregnant. This time it is just the one cub. "How about you, me, Kairi and Jun go for a run after dinner." I said nuzzling her neck. Mai nodded.

That night we said goodnight to everyone and we ran for ages. Kairi and Jun kept up with us. We taught them how to hunt.

_**Gene...**_

I hugged Usa to me and kissed her head and rubbed her swollen belly. "You do know that Mai was joking right?" Usa whispered. "Yeah, I know." I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Just then there was a loud bang and then it started to rain.

"Oh god, Mai and Lin are out there with Kairi and Jun." Usa jumped up. "They will be fine." I said and pulled her back down against my chest. And just then I saw a tiger cub's face in the window and by the stripes it was Jun. He pawed at the window.

"Jun, what are you doing out there. Where are your parents and Kairi?" I asked as I opened the window. Jun jumped through the window and shook himself and then jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

"Oh, I remember now. Lin told me that once every ten years for a month they are stuck in their tiger form." I said. "Why?" Usa asked. "Don't know. Neither does Lin and Mai." I shrug.

"kind like werewolves and the full moon?" Usa asked. "Yeah, kinda." Just then I heard a gentle grunt and I looked out the window and saw Mai. Jun grunted back and Mai ran in to the darkness.

I went back to bed and pulled Jun up to me and asked, "I take it that you want to stay here tonight..." Jun nodded his head in response to my question.

_**Naru...**_

I was making Emmi's dinner when I heard Emmi squeal, "Kairi!" I dropped the wooden spoon and ran up the stairs to Emmi's room where Emmi was playing with Kairi. I scooped the wet cub up and stared in to her eyes and asked, "Kairi, where are-" I was interrupted by a roar. It was Lin I went to the window and he was just visible in the trees. Kairi roared back and then he was gone.

"It looks like we are baby sitting." I whispered. Just then my phone went off. It was a text from Gene.

_I have Jun. So I'm guessing you have Kairi, at least I hope you do._

_I think that Lin and Mai want some alone time... And that they are stuck. Something to do with that ten year thing._

I texted back.

_Yes I have Kairi, her father dropped her off. And you are so slow. Lin told us a few days ago. You were too busy flirting with Usagi. _I hit send. I then I went down to finish Emmi's dinner. Kairi followed me everywhere.

"I'd take that your mum and dad fed you?" I asked the cub and she nodded. Then Gene texted back:

_Damn, little bro, your cold. _I grinned.

Soon Emmi was asleep. I just finished reading her a story. I kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room. I went to my bedroom where Maeko was in bed drying Kairi. "Mai and Lin want some alone time." I explained as I went in to bathroom to change. "Why are we going to bed early and why are our bags packed?" Maeko asked as she finished drying Kairi. "We- you, Emmi and I are going to England. We are catching an early flight." I said as I crawled in to bed and rubbed her small mound.

Maeko is going through a rough pregnancy and she had a fall yesterday and the doctors told to rest for the entire day. "The others coming as well?" Maeko asked. And I nodded.

_**Mai...**_

I breathed in the London air. The whole SPR gang were in London at Naru and Gene's parent's house in the back yard. Kairi, Jun and Emmi were playing. Lin and I were watching them with a proud look on our faces.

Gene was running his fingers threw my coat.

I can't believe that I rescued him all those years ago. I met Koujo and Naru and Bou-san, Yasu, Masako and Father Brown.

I have two beautiful children and one on the way.

I was once alone but know I have a family... Lin leaned in to me and huffed in my ear...

_I love you._

_I love you too. _I responded. At the corner of my eye I saw Gene and Usa cuddled up under a tree, I saw Naru and Maeko talking about science.

I looked back at Lin who nodded. And I roared in pure happiness, making everyone jump. I laughed on the inside.

_**One month later...**_

It felt good to be in my human form again. I really don't know why we get stuck like that. We all went out and explored London.

Ayako and Masako had bags in their hands. So did I but they are for Kairi and Jun.

I smiled up at Koujo and he kissed me on the lips.

I am really happy.

"I love you." Koujo whispered in my hair. I hugged him by the waist.

And by the look on everyone elses faces they are happy has well.

_**I'm sorry that I didn't update and that this is the last chapter.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed and added this story to their favourite story and add me in their favourite author.**_

_**I will write a similar story to this one. **_

_**Until next time... **_


	12. A note Not a chapter Please read

Just a quick note to let you know that I am still going to write this story, I just don't have any ideas yet so I'm going to put the story as complete.

But I will continue with this story. I just want to write other stories. And it is pretty hard to do two stories at the one time.

A big thank you to all of the readers.


End file.
